Reese Wolfgang
♤Physical Appearance Beyond the soft, always smiling face of the owner, the first things noticeable on Reese is the blue LED glass light that takes the place of his left eye. It’s set in a matte finished plate that extends past his temple and down to his ear. The next noticeable thing is his left limb. It is made of the same matte titanium metal. The prosthetic reaches up to the shoulder where the prosthetic ends and flesh begins. There are burn scars that extend past the metal joint and up his neck to where the metal plate for his ear sits. He has uncontrollably fluffy, fine, pale blond hair. He is very susceptible to bedheads because of the wires in his hair. They're almost the same color as his hair, though intermittently spaced amongst his scalp. He uses these to make his crafts. He doesn’t have much of a style. His outfits are typically a bright plaid shirts with a snug navy vest over it. He usually leaves the vest open and the top two buttons undone. If he needs to go formal, he will slap a tie or bow tie on the outfit. He never goes anywhere without his backpack. The external has two small pouches that, at the proper thought impulse, turns into rockets and can aid him in flying. His matte black boots, that go up to his mid-calf, have small, narrow canisters on the insides and outsides, electrical circuitry is seen along the boots that work along the three inch thick sole to the bottom of the boot where there’s two panels one on the balls of his feet and one at the heel of each boot that open for the rocket thrusters. Together the boots and jetpack allow him to have a stable flight. The jetpack can be used to fly on its own but it's risky. He knows better than to use just rocket boots. He has polarized goggles on his forehead for when he needs to fly and he designs and creates his own rocket fuel. ♤Personality This boy could be one of the nicest boys you ever meet. He's a very chatty kid who loves life despite life not loving him. He grew up in a rough, abusive home with very little love which is why he loves so hard - to fill the void left by his parents. Reese firmly believes that there is good in everyone. He allows himself to be walked on if it means that he is shown even a sliver of kindness. He will endlessly give chances to everyone. However, this is about treatment towards him. He will step up to stop a bully if needed. But like every person, he does have a limit. If he sees self-harm in any form - physical or mental, he will get very protective, but he gets angry that they would do it. Because he's done it and he knows how harmful it is to one's psyche but he can't withhold the grief he feels for it and it translates to anger. Because Reese had a large amount of time on his own, he spent it in his room which as he grew he turned into a workshop. He loves creating things - for himself and for others. If a hero or student needs an adjustment, he'll eagerly do it for anyone who asks - without pay or return. He just asks for recognition and more people to make stuff for. Reese is also very, very clumsy. He falls, a lot. ♤Speech Pattern Reese squeaks a lot. Particularly when he's excited (which is all the time). He is known to squeal at particularly cute and exciting things as well. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Electrica Waves ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Reese is able to control things by the electrical current running through them. His control is much stronger with devices made with the wire in his hair. But simple button pushing on a microwave or kicking a fan on is the maximum he can do right now that doesn't involve his wiring. Quirk Strengths: He can control anything he puts his mind to as long as he knows how it will work and what he wants to do. If it’s attached to him, like his jetpack, or his prosthetics, he won’t need to expend as much energy to use them. He can have small control over any sort of circuitry, but he runs the risk of frying the board or wires if he uses it too long or accidentally supercharges it. Weaknesses: Magnets run the risk of ruining his circuitry so he avoids them like the plague. Water is another weakness as it’s conductive and if he gets it into the joints it makes him unable to control how much electricity goes into his circuitry. Note: Constructs or things made from his wires can withstand the prolonged use and won’t fry. Quirk Drawbacks: When he has reached his limit, he gets more staticy and conductive and unable to control it, making him a threat to technology due to the charge he can carry. Not only this, but his brain misfires controls and he will have increased disorientation. When he gets passed his limits, he will start to slur and show some signs of concussions. Usually he passes out before then though. Another drawback is that he can’t use typical phones or computers. He has to use his specially made gadgetry or it won’t work. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Reese's outfit is a neck to foot white tracksuit with metal protective plating over it. Not dissimilar to his mechanical arm. Blue and red pinstripes decorate his sides, inside and outside of his legs, his arms, and one on each side of his neck. The blue pinstripe glows faintly. Upon closer inspection though, one would see it was only decorative lighting. His lower legs are encapsulated with thicker plating than his arms. At the mental command, the sides of the plates part for two small rockets to slide out on each side of his ankle to fly. The plating provides an extra defence against heavy handed hitters. ♤Assets ♦ Item One: His favorite creation is his first construct, a malamute looking construct. Protective, razor sharp teeth but also spews fire breath (rocket fuel) when Reese feels threatened or scared. The canister inside the construct is small, and as such needs to be replaced often. Mallu is his proudest creation. When dormant, it’s the shape of a cube. ♦ Item Two: He uses a robo-dwarf hamster when he needs to have eyes without being seen. When dormant the hamster takes the shape of a small sphere no bigger than the size of a quarter. The hamster is often skittish, hugging close to walls. He has named the hamster, Speedster. ♦ Item Three: His third creation is a sugar glider by the name of Zorro. It is nocturnal and gives him night vision readings when he’s out and about past dusk. It is not a fighter. ♤Background ♤History Reese was born in Chicago, IL to a christian couple. Reese grew well loved and adored until he was 9 years old. This is the year he had finished his prototype of Mallu his beloved construct. Shortly after he had finished, he had nodded off and the still on soldering iron had started a fire. In the fire he had lost a pet as well as his eye, ear and limb. After the fire, treatment wasn't the same. He wasn't allowed out much, forced to stay indoors and his mother turned into obsessively correcting everything he did. It wasn't long after he was healed of the burns that she began striking him. His father is an enabler and turned a blind eye to a lot of it. Reese is only attending the school because his father convinced his mother to give him a shot. Reese has always wanted to contribute to society in some way and with his background in creating robotics and accessories, that's just how he will do it. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J